Regular Show: Season 7 Episode 2
by strong man
Summary: Today is Benson's birthday and said that everyone can take a break. they get new hair styles for The Box only to find out that at night it's a secret gay club, along the discover they see Don's boyfriend but what's this..Skips becoming jealous


**_This is my first ever Regular Snow fic but I'm never letting my guard down even for a minute_**

**_Pairings:_** Jeremy/Don/Skips, Mordecai/John **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M for the use of the world alcohol

**_Date: _**December 1 2012

**_I'm sorry I have to say this but I've always loved Mordecai/Rigby until a picture on came up that made me have second thoughts but I will always love the original_**

One bright sunny morning in the park, Benson was calling Mordecai and Rigby from the kitchen

"Those two must have been partying all night" Skips said noticing that they slept until 11:00

You know who else likes to party all night..My MOM" He laughed...the others find it rather annoying but it was to the point where they just ignored it

The Blue-Jay and Raccoon were laying on each other, must've been dunk from all that alcohol the they drink which was now down in their system

Mordecai grunted to look at the clock but was wide wake then he found out they were late

"Dude..wake up..we're late for work" He said shaking his friend up who blinded twice before yawning

What is it?" He said still tired

"Pull yourself together, we gotta get ready"" He said before getting out go bed and heading downstairs

"Sorry we kinda slept in" He apologized to his boss

"You don't need to apologize cause it's my birthday so anything you got to do, I'm all for it" He said

Just then, Mordecai was quite shocked at what he was hearing

"Hey..Mordecai...where's Rigby?" Said Skips

"He's coming down" He responded to the Yeti

* * *

Rigby stretched his arms and rushed downstairs next to his best friend

"What's up dude...what dose Benson have for us today? He said playfully nudging his arm

"Actually..he said that we can do whatever we want today" Mordecai responded looking at him

"You can't be serious dude" The raccoon said totally lost

"No Rigby..I am, all of you get the whole day off today

"Woooo" Muscle Man said begotten taking his shirt off and swinging it around in circles

"Good show..very good show" Pops said clapping his hands

Now..if you'll excuse me, I'm going on home to and enjoy my birthday" He said before going towards the door

"Have a nice day and I'll see you'll tomorrow" He said before going out the door, got in his car and drove off to his apartment

"Well..we have the whole day so do whatever" Rigby said shrugging his shoulders

"I say we go party" Said Pops suggesting an idea

"Pops is right, we should embrace our freedom and go have" Thomas said agreeing with him

'Yeah...we should celebrate" High-fives Ghost said smiling

"It's settled then" Mordecai said before holding up a glass of root beer as the other did the same and clinged them together before drinking it

"I'll drive" Thomas said offering

"Sure" Rigby said throwing him the keys which the goat caught

"This is going to be so exciting" Pops said clapping his hands

Muscle Man wooed all the way to the car but his shirt was on, he got in the back seat and the rest got in the middle, Fives was sitting beside his best friend

"I'm so excited" Pops said giggling

"Pops..relax" Rigby said

So..we're we going? Mordecai said looking at the goat

"We're going to The Box" He said

Mordecai and Rigby were both shocked that he mentioned it until he said that a friend told him then he started the car onto the road heading to the destination

"What's The Box?" Skips asked

"The Box is a dance with music, food and alcohol" Mordecai explained

"Trust me...your going to love it" He said siding with his friend

"But there's a big problem, only the cool guys can get it" Rigby warned them

"What...that's totally unfair" Pops said as to being uncool

"I know right, like me and Rigby are cool" The blue-jay defending their coolness

Yeah, should get new hair styles" Thomas said keeping hid eyes on the road

"I'll bet my old girlfriend, Margret will know where to get hair styles at? He said

"Okey...where is she? Thomas said

"She usually works at the Coffee shop" He replied back

"Great...would you mind showing me" The goad said

"Not at all, I'll give you the directions" He said

* * *

After under 30 minutes, they were at the place and Thomas stopped

"Wait here, I'll go talk to her" Mordecai said getting out of the car and going in the single door

Margret and her friend, Eileen were washing dishes

"Our boss is so...bossy" The Robin said frustrated

"Don't worry...look, we're almost done" The Mole said calming her down

Suddenly, their boss came up with more dishes and sat them beside the sink, the robin was about to blow up until her ex-boyfriend showed up then she turned around to face him

"Mordecai...what's up? She said as she was putting a clean plate on the stack

"Hey, I was wondering if you know a place for hair styles? He asked

"I know...you can try Stardust Lanes...it's got a hair salon there now" Eileen said being some help

"Thanks Eileen..hey, why don't you guys come with us" He offered

"Sorry Mordecai but me and Margret have some dishes to do" She denied in a sweet way

"Yeah..our boss is making us do all these dishes" The Robin said putting another plate on the stack

"That's okay...well, hope to see you at The Box" He said before going out the door

"Well..did you get the information"? Rigby said

"Yeah..we got to go to Stardust Lanes" Mordecai said after getting in the car and closing it

"Isn't that where we bowl? Rigby said seeing to be true

"Yeah but get this...they added a hair solon there"

"Well..shall we hit the road" Thomas said doing cool talking

"Hit it"Rigby said

"While Thomas drove away from the Coffee Shop, Muscle Man wooed some more

**_Sorry this took longer then I expected but it's finally up, I've been working hard of this so read carefully. also I was going to put just Don/Skips down but I decided to twist it up by putting Jeremy as Don't boyfriend and Skips getting jealous _**


End file.
